mabinogieuropefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Final Hit
'Beschreibung' Details Allgemein *Nur von Menschen benutzbar. *Während der Skill aktiv ist, ist der Spieler fähig sich in Reichweite der Monster zu teleportieren und eine endlose attacke auszuführen. **Der Spieler kann sich nur durch anzielen eines Gegner teleportieren, nicht durch klicken wie in Final Shot. Deshalb kann man sich nur bis zu der Trefferreichweite des Monsters teleportieren. *Du kannst keine Tränke oder Gegenstände benutzen, während der Skill aktiv ist. **Wenn der Spieler ein Elixir vor Final Hit getrunken hat, bleibt der Effekt des Elixirs aktiv. *Der Spieler kann sich nicht bewegen während der Skill aktiviert wird. *Der Spieler kann nicht zurückgedrückt werden, während der Skill aktiviert ist. Nur betäuben und K.O. gelten immernoch. Waffen *Es ist möglich Waffen zu wechseln, während der Skill aktiv ist. *Wenn der Spieler Dual wield verwendet, wird der Gegner nicht zurück geschlagen oder umgeworfen. *Wenn der Spieler eine einzelne Waffe verwendet (oder unbewaffnet ist), wird der Gegner mit jedem Schlag Umgeworfen oder Zurückgestoßen. *Das benutzen eines Bogens wird den Teleportation Effekt unbrauchbar machen, sowie kann der gegner nicht umgeworfen werden. '' Du hingegen kanns normal angeriffen werden wenn du einen Bogen ausgerüstet hast. Wenn du zuoft attakiert wirst kann dies zum abbruch des Skills führen.'' Use and attacking with the skill *You may not teleport toward the monster immediately if it is knocked down (thus, there is a high chance of being hit once if the monster tries to use normal attack after it gets knocked down). The teleport speed is determined by your weapon speed. **Heavy Stander will reset your Final Hit animation (without delay) and thus you will be able to teleport towards the monster even when it is knocked down. ***However, the opponent may be able to hit the user back, depending on the opponent's Delay Reduction and the attack speed of the user's equipped weapons. *Auto-Attack Mode will not control Final Hit. The user must manually attack while Final Hit is active. **Defense will interrupt the user's attack cycle as normal, but will not cancel the skill. *The skill icon will start to flash when there are only 10 seconds remaining before the skill's duration expires. Getting attacked and early cancellation of the skill *Receiving any normal attacks while the skill is active will not slow down the user. However, the damage received is unaltered. **If the user does not retaliate, the attacker may continuously attack. *Any attacks that normally stun the user will not stun until after the third consecutive hit (except when there is Passive Defense of any level). After the third hit the user may be stunned continuously with consecutive attacks, but the skill will not cancel and they cannot be knocked back by the stunning attacks. **Any push back (such as a 2-charge Lightning Bolt) attack will automatically translate into an attack that stuns the Final Hit user. **You will be unable to teleport when you are stunned. *Attack skills that will automatically knock the user down, such as Single-Wield Final Hit, Firebolt, Windmill, Smash, Magnum Shot, and Counterattack will stop the skill. Remember, if manage to get pushed back (rarely) the skill will also cancel (see Weapons section above). **This also includes Stomp and Self-Destruct (and other explosions), unless the user has Explosion Resistance or Stomp Resistance (Special equipment and Magical Music effect.) and any attack that hits the user into deadly because the user will be knocked down. **Critical hits from monsters and weapons that only have one hit combos (such as a Gargoyle, or a Hallow Knight wielding a Gargoyle Sword) will also cancel Final Hit. (Mimics do not cancel Final Hit.) Skill Zusammenfassung Obtaining the Skill *Talk to Aodhan in Emain Macha about "Skills" while Dual Wielding. He will give you the keyword "Twin Sword". *Talk to Nicca with the keyword "Twin Sword". He will give you a Quest Scroll (size: 2x2). Make sure you have enough room for it, or he won't give it to you. #You can not have any other quests to learn other skills (Such as Arrow Revolver or Fireball) or Nicca will not let you start the quest. *The Quest conditions involve: #Sketch a Statue that is holding two swords, and give the sketch to Nicca. The statue is found via Exploration somewhere on the mesa that contains the sun landmark in Rano (use Northeast Side of Maiz Prairie Mana Tunnel to get there quickly, if you have it). Its exact location varies between five spots and changes to a different spot every few minutes or so. #Nicca will give you a fragment of a statue, which you must use to enter a special version of Karu Forest Dungeon. You can bring a party with you to clear it. However, only you will advance in the quest as a result. The other party members will still get the chest at the end, but they won't advance in the Final Hit quest -- only the leader will. #Report to Nicca once you've cleared it. #Sketch a Glowing Statue that is holding two swords. It is the exact same statue as you had to sketch before (the one holding two swords), but because of thunderstorm it glows. Once you sketch the statue, or buy the sketch, talk to Nicca. The statue is again found via Exploration somewhere on the mesa that contains the sun landmark in Rano. Its exact location is randomized. #*This requires the weather in the Rano region to be thunderstorming (100% rain), which occurs approximately once per real day. #*Use one of the weather timers listed on the weather page. #*The sketch can be traded and/or bought from other players. #Give the sketch to Nicca, and then use the relic he gives you to enter a special version of Maiz Prairie Dungeon. You may and will most likely need to bring a party. However, you must be the party leader in order to meet the quest requirement. Only you as the party leader will advance in the quest as a result. The other party members will still get the chest at the end, but they won't advance in the Final Hit quest. Make sure that you stock up on anything that you will need because the dungeon is difficult. *If you fail to complete the dungeon, you can receive another artifact from Nicca. *After completing the Quest, you will be awarded with the Final Hit skill. Advice: Save 5 AP in order to use it. It is not possible to use Final Hit at Novice Rank. Guide http://forum.nexon.net/Mabinogi/forums/thread/2321737.aspx This is a good guide with pictures. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title Final Hit Master HP +20 Stamina +20 Str +15 Dex +5 Will +15 Mana -30 Protection -5 Kategorie:Nahkampf Skills